


Improper

by ClockworkSpades



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Closet Sex, M/M, PWP, pwmp (porn with minor plot), remember that post about writing porn for people you care about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSpades/pseuds/ClockworkSpades
Summary: He should very well have kept objecting, to suggest that they did nothing and returned to the ball they were supposed to be attending. But the insistent press of Alfred’s thigh between his legs did nothing for Arthur’s rationality.





	Improper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAmazingAl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingAl/gifts).



“Alfred, this is, this is _highly improper—_ ”

“And what do you suggest we do?”

Alfred’s eyes were blazing, accusatory yet suggestive in such a way that Arthur felt his face flush crimson. He should very well have kept objecting, to suggest that they did _nothing_ and returned to the ball they were supposed to be attending. But the insistent press of Alfred’s thigh between his legs did nothing for Arthur’s rationality.

They did this every time. Despite being engaged to one another, neither prince was quite satisfied with the restrictive amount of time they had together; watched by the hawkish eyes of guards and guardians if they did so much as kiss the other’s hand. They were supposed to remain _pure_ until marriage after all. But these balls, with dozens of people and eyes that looked the other way instead of everywhere were the perfect excuse to slip away.

Alfred had grown tired of waiting for an answer, or at least that’s what the demanding grind of his leg against Arthur’s crotch betrayed, stealing a choked moan from the other prince’s throat.

“Y-You make an excellent point.”

So much for purity.

Arthur didn’t wait to hear Alfred’s smug reply, tugging the other forward by his collar for a demanding kiss before he had to see even a flicker of a self-satisfied smirk. Alfred let himself be kissed senseless, hands too occupied with grasping Arthur’s hips and tugging up his shirt to bother with any smug interjections. Arthur would’ve wanted to complain at the speed, but they had no time for slow foreplay when they could have been noticed missing at any moment.

Doubtful they would be found however; young nobles had a penchant for finding themselves in dark corners, and Alfred and Arthur had learned long ago how to hide from prying eyes. Not each other’s, of course, but Arthur never wanted those shining blue eyes anywhere but him. He pushed his hips up, Alfred too distracted fumbling with the clasp of Arthur’s trousers to focus on much until the pleasure buzzed up his spine. Arthur smirked when Alfred moaned into his mouth, pulling back with panting breaths to murmur a _shh_ that only turned into a gasp when Alfred firmly grabbed his arse as some sort of punishment.

Hardly a punishment, Arthur thought, but he wouldn’t deny Alfred the excuse to touch him.

“We have to be quiet.” He still breathed, letting his hand reach up to trace a finger over Alfred’s lips. Alfred visibly shuddered, and in the dim light seeping in from under the door Arthur swore he saw his expression darken with arousal.

“Weren’t you the one saying we shouldn’t be doing this a moment ago?” Alfred’s eyebrow rose, voice hushed despite himself.

“Hard to keep resisting when your dick is pressed against my hip.” Arthur rolled his pelvis up, grinding against the all too familiar bulge of his fiancé’s cock under his trousers. Alfred bit his lip, though Arthur let his hum of pleasure be heard.

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

“I’m sorry, am I not supposed to be?”

Alfred would’ve thought of some further witty retort, something to tell Arthur to shut up or leave him a flustered loss for words. But Arthur had leaned forward again, pressing slow kisses up the side of Alfred’s throat and all he could do was tip his head back and let a grin spread across his features.

“No. Go back to complaining about me dragging you away from the ball and shoving you into this closet.” He let his head tip forward again, cocky grin brushing against Arthur’s own smirk.

Arthur hooked his leg around Alfred’s hip, the subsequent friction causing both men to stutter out pleased sighs or hums even as they tried to maintain their flirtatious façade. Arthur leaned up, tilting his head so there was all but a wisp of air between their lips and let his eyes slip shut appreciatively when Alfred’s hands flexed on his rear.

“Well then, really. You shouldn’t be touching me in such inappropriate places-”

Arthur let himself be cut off, trying not to laugh as he felt Alfred’s grin against his lips. Which wasn’t so hard to do when Alfred’s hands pushed him forward to rock their hips together and instead he found himself moaning softly at the friction. His hand slipped up into Alfred’s hair, holding him close the way he did when he was particularly aroused and clumsily attempting to find the hem of his shirt under that damned embroidered jacket with the other. Alfred’s hands weren’t idle either, grabbing Arthur’s knee to keep his leg in place as he shifted their position to situate himself between his fiancé’s legs. The press of their hips together was deliberate that time, a firm, continued grind that made Arthur arch away from the wall, squeeze Alfred’s hip under his leg.

The kiss broke for bitten lips and harsh gasps, attempts they were all too familiar with to hush noises. Arthur’s nails bit into the skin of Alfred’s lower back, something to ground himself while he pushed his hips up against Alfred’s, clothed erections rutting together for some desperate form of friction. Alfred dropped his head to Arthur’s shoulder, breaths heavy and ragged and laced with a held back whine at the need and frustration.

There were too many days, too much time between moments when he and Arthur were together. Far more between these stolen encounters and all that sexual frustration was being taken out so roughly in the demanding grind of Alfred’s hips against Arthur’s. Arthur didn’t find a care of course, equally as needy and gasping for breath in an attempt to keep his moans in check. Which wasn’t at all helped when Alfred’s hands shoved their way into the back of his trousers, drawing forth an indignant splutter as fabric gave way to cold air against Arthur’s skin.

Alfred didn’t stop himself, both knew not to take Arthur’s startled indignation ever seriously, and given the way Arthur bit his lip to hide a pleased sound when Alfred turned his lips to his neck this was certainly no exception. Alfred’s hands squeezed and Arthur tipped his head back, hands insistently pushing up the back of Alfred’s shirt and pressing nails against his shoulder-blades when Alfred’s fingers dipped into the cleft of his arse.

“My darling, much as I would love to have your cock inside me, and believe me I will be lamenting that fact for the rest of the night,” Arthur gasped, biting back moans he knew would give them away as Alfred mercilessly sucked at sensitive nerves in his neck. “I don’t believe we have the time.”

“Who says we don’t have time?” Alfred’s reply was muffled against Arthur’s neck, evidently determined not even to come up for air. “They’re not going to find us. And you just said you want it, don’t you?”

Alfred lifted his head, pressing his hips forward and Arthur had to choke on a pleasured hum as his back arched away from the wall. He panted, eyes half lidded as he tried to focus on Alfred’s face just inches from his own. He knew what he wanted, Alfred knew what he wanted, Alfred could damn well feel it pressing against his thigh. But even then, even with his finacé’s finger still pressed against his arsehole and panting breaths mingled together he couldn’t find it in him not to argue.

“They’ll notice we’re missing.”

“Don’t care.”

“They’ll know what we’ve been doing.”

“Don’t care.”

“Do you even have lube?”

Alfred’s eyes glimmered in a way that Arthur knew meant he’d asked the wrong question. Or perhaps the right question, if his straining cock had anything to say about it. Alfred produced a vial, and Arthur didn’t have the will to even pretend to be flustered when Alfred’s heavy gaze only made him more aroused.

Arthur stared at the vial, stared at Alfred, raked his nails down Alfred’s back and tangled them up into his hair to drag him forward and mutter against his lips.

“Then God, _yes I want it_.”

The thought that Arthur was far too easy to break crossed Alfred’s mind, but he knew better than to voice it aloud. If he could’ve, that was, without Arthur’s tongue down his throat. He shoved Arthur’s trousers further down, forcing Arthur to drop his leg from around his waist, which Alfred would’ve also bemoaned if he didn’t know better was coming. Arthur guided the kiss, a fair and wanted distraction as Alfred slicked up his fingers and eased one inside his partner.

Alfred took it slow, he always did, regardless of how eager either was to move things along. Not to mention Alfred had determined quite a while ago that he far too much enjoyed watching Arthur slowly relax until he was pleading with Alfred to put it in already. Though they had yet to enjoy the pleasure of truly taking their time. Alfred crooked his fingers and Arthur tugged sharply on his hair, a gasp escaping him that Alfred knew meant he’d found the right spot.

Arthur muffled a moan against Alfred’s lips, pressing himself closer in such a demanding way that Alfred forgot the use of bracing him against the wall and let Arthur lean his weight forward on his shoulders instead. Alfred didn’t care. Not if Arthur was close, not if Arthur was kissing him like that, not if Arthur was pushing his hips back and grinding and making soft little sounds against his lips that he knew Arthur would deny making later.

“Alfred,” He pulled back, voice breathy. “Fuck me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

Arthur was turned to face the wall, accepting the sacrifice that they didn’t have time to remove enough clothes for Alfred to pick him up in exchange for Alfred’s lips on his neck and dirty promises in his ear as he slicked up his cock. Alfred didn’t wait, not even to admire the way Arthur looked with his hands braced on the wall and his neatly pressed trousers a bunched mess on his thighs, though it was doubtful he even could’ve seen so much in the dark light. He pushed in, and Arthur bit his own fist to keep from making a noise until he was all the way inside. Alfred spooned himself against his back, arms sliding around his waist and lips still against Arthur’s ear as they both breathed heavy breaths.

“ _Move already you twat_.”

Arthur hissed, muffled against his hand, and Alfred didn’t have the will to laugh when he felt muscles clenching around his cock. Instead, he bit his own lip, pulled his hips back and rocked up into Arthur.

There were grunts, held back sounds of pleasure at the first movement; erratic and slightly shaky from adrenaline and pent up frustration, but neither of them would’ve traded it for anything different. Arthur’s eyes fluttered closed, brow creasing with the effort of focusing on being quiet and breaths caught between the need for air and the threat of moans clinging to his windpipe with the uneven grind of Alfred’s hips. But Alfred found a rhythm, pressed his face into Arthur’s neck and hid his own sounds with bites and kisses, listened to the hitch in Arthur’s breath and the slap of skin to skin.

Alfred angled his hips, hit deeper, harder, and Arthur had to throw his head back with a muffled cry, push his hips back to meet Alfred’s. Arthur had no doubt that the pleasure had so little to do with skill and so much to do with the fact it was Alfred doing this to him, but he didn’t care, he didn’t care when it felt that good to press himself back and feel Alfred grasping at him. It had been too long. It’d been weeks since that last encounter, trading blowjobs in the back of a stable, but that only did so much. It wasn’t the same as Alfred’s hands on his hips, his breaths on his neck, his cock stretching him and making him pray to whatever god there was that he wouldn’t give them away because it was all too much to give up for the sake of a moan.

“Arthur.” Alfred breathed, breaths ragged, heavy, desperate in his quiet plea against Arthur’s ear. “Arthur, Art,”

“Do you really think there’s anyone down here?”

They both froze, the guard’s voice carrying down the corridor to their secluded closet as clearly as if he’d been standing outside of the door.

“I doubt it, but we have to check.”

Arthur didn’t dare move, focusing on the way Alfred slowly wrapped an arm around his waist, taking comfort in the way he was pulled close, eyes flying open when he felt Alfred’s hips drawing back and thrusting up into him.

His hand scrambled to find Alfred’s wrist, digging his nails into the skin in a way Alfred knew meant “ _stop it you absolute bastard_ ”. But the way his hand trembled and his back arched told Alfred the demand was policy, not want. It was achingly slow, still far too worried about the excess noise alerting the guards to their presence, but it was movement and friction and Alfred couldn’t bring himself to stop.

Arthur could’ve wept. He wasn’t sure if it was worse to have Alfred entirely still or this painful slowness after that gorgeous rhythm he’d just finally gotten. Any other time, perhaps, lying back on a bed with all the time in the world and Alfred kissing him down into the mattress, that slow burn would’ve been wonderful. But right then, it was torture.

Not aided by the fact that Alfred then had to turn his head to the side and start kissing his neck, making his way up to Arthur’s ear. Arthur titled his head, unable to help pushing back further, desperate for the support of Alfred’s arms around him and in doing so changed the angle just so that he couldn’t bite back a quiet little whimper.

Alfred slapped his hand over Arthur’s mouth, hesitating only for a moment and Arthur had to swallow another sound of pure desperation when the thrusts paused even for that second. But Alfred didn’t stop, didn’t bother to wait for reassurance that the guards hadn’t heard them, barely even turning his head towards the door just in case.

The footsteps that had been walking in their direction suddenly stopped, and for a split second a chill ran down Alfred’s spine at the idea that they could genuinely be caught.

What would they say? How would he explain the compromising position they’d been found in to the guards, to his parents, to _Arthur_ ’s?

“I don’t see anyone.”

“Let’s go back, we’ve probably missed some nobles starting a fight by now.”

Alfred felt Arthur’s body relax against his own, the rush of air against his hand that could only have been a sigh of relief mirroring everything Alfred himself felt too.

The footsteps resumed, slowly growing fainter and fainter and Alfred grew bolder and bolder with his thrusts until the sound of footsteps was replaced with the sound of skin on skin again. Arthur broke out a quivering moan, so sweet, so desperate that Alfred was sure he could’ve cum right then and there if Arthur hadn’t followed it up by roughly grabbing his hand. He dragged it away from his mouth, nails digging in once more but with hardly any force this time.

“You,” There was venom in his tone, but so hard to convey when his breaths were mixed with moans and hitched attempts to find words between them. “Utter _bastard_. I swear if you-”

“If I what?” Alfred panted back, pulling his hand from Arthur’s to drop it down to his cock. Arthur tipped his head back onto Alfred’s shoulder, apparently forgoing attempts to keep himself quiet as he cursed and gasped at the attention. “If I what, Arthur?”

“ _Oh_ -” Alfred bit the shell of Arthur’s ear, strokes of his hand not quite in time with his thrusts but Arthur couldn’t be damned to care. “Shut up and fuck me harder.”

“Gladly.”

He adjusted his grip on Arthur, the arm around his waist tightening just to keep him in place as he pulled his hips back and slammed right back in. The force of it tore a moan from Arthur’s throat, head dropping forward again and hands lifted shakily to the wall to brace himself as Alfred’s thrusts rocked his whole body forward. Arthur had given up on being quiet, if anyone else passed by they would certainly be heard. But he was too close now, too far gone to care so long as Alfred kept hitting deep, kept holding him in place, kept mouthing at the skin below his ear.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Arthur I’m gonna cum.”

A moan was his response, Arthur’s lip bitten tightly between his teeth once again not out of need for silence but out of need for sanity. Alfred moved his hand faster, trying to keep it in time with his hips but growing too erratic with the build of his orgasm to concentrate enough. He cursed, turning his head into Arthur’s shoulder and biting into the fabric there to muffle himself as he came.

“Alfred.” Arthur’s hand shot down to grab Alfred’s wrist once again, desperate in his need for Alfred to keep going.

“I’ve got it, I’ve got you.” Alfred lifted his head, hips still and body shaking with the aftermath but determined not to stop until Arthur was just as spent as he was. “Like that? Fuck, keep moaning for me, I wanna think about this next time I’m alone without you.”

Arthur gasped a curse, shuddering as he released over Alfred’s hand. Alfred tightened his grip, still moving his hand to let Arthur ride out the pleasure as he slumped back against him.

The closet was quiet for the first time since they’d arrived, only ragged gasps for breath filling the dark room as the pair of princes attempted to collect themselves. Alfred pulled out, and Arthur pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket which Alfred took with a quiet thanks.

“There’s no way we can sneak back into that ball without them knowing what we were doing.” Arthur sighed eventually, turning around and resting back against the wall to pull his trousers up.

Alfred laughed, shoving the dirtied handkerchief into his own pocket and following suit.

“Maybe.” He grinned, wandering forward to close the gap between them again. Arthur slid his arms around Alfred’s neck, pulling him in close and Alfred leaned down to let his forehead rest against Arthur’s. “But it sure would be nice to dance with you for a little while before your father drags you away and punishes both of us.”

Arthur snorted, smiling despite himself.

“You abominable sap.”

“ _Your_ abominable sap.”

Had Arthur the strength of mind to chastise the cheap reply, he would’ve likely accompanied it with a roll of his eyes. As it was, he was tired, and Alfred’s arms around him brought such a comfort that he found his only reply was to tilt his head up and close the distance with a soft kiss.


End file.
